


Hogmanay

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [609]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky celebrates Hogmanay.





	Hogmanay

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/31/2000 for the word [Hogmanay](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/31/hogmanay).
> 
> Hogmanay  
> a gift given on New Year's Eve.  
> New Year's Eve in Scotland.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #288 Cards.
> 
> Warning: I know nothing about Hogmanay in Scotland, so I have no idea if anything like this would really happen.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hogmanay

“What’s this for, Ducky?” Abby asked surprised as Ducky set a gift in her hands.

“All shall be explained when you read the card.” Ducky smiled mysteriously, exiting Abby’s lab to deliver the rest of the presents.

He had already given Mr. Palmer his gift and now he just had gifts to deliver to Jethro, Anthony, Timothy, and Ziva. Each of the gifts had a card that came with it detailing everything the recipient needed to know about why they were receiving this card. He’d decided to hand deliver them, so as to avoid any damage that might be done in the screening process.

Most people referred to the current day as New Year’s eve. As was the scottish custom, Ducky had decided to provide a hogmanay for each of his close co-workers. Especially now that he was reconsidering what money really meant having gained a lot of it after his mother’s death. The money really didn’t mean anything to him, but he hoped that the gifts would mean quite a lot to their recipients. If they did, it would be money well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
